1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to coin telephone (paystation) housings and more particularly to a liner which acts as a spacer to apply a positive upward force on the coin receptacle usually found inside of the lower paystation housing or vault portion.
2. Background of the Invention
Many paystation housings, particularly those manufactured by AT&T, Northern Telecom, and Palco Telecom Inc., require a vault liner, spring or combination which acts as a spacer to apply a positive upward force to operatively position the included coin receptacle in its proper location. Without such a device the coin receptacle self-locking lid arm would not properly engage the rail at the top of the vault and would not properly open. Furthermore, it would not be properly positioned to accept coins and thus may not self-lock as intended upon removal thereby creating a concern for security.
In the past, typically vault liners have been concave metal formed pieces shaped to fit the floor of the vault area with an associated spring eyeleted to the liner or vault floor. This spring provides the spacer with the necessary upward force required to properly position the coin receptacle. The liner itself was as a carrier for the spring and/or to prevent overflow coins from getting into cracks and crevices of the vault portion of the lower paystation housing. In the past, such liners were not user friendly inasmuch as they had sharp metal corners often cutting the fingers of coin collectors or servicemen. The included spring also presented an obstacle to access. The early design springs flattened out making the coin receptacle positioning extremely unreliable. Probably in response to the objection to finger cuts, etc., some later designs eliminated the metal liner altogether and merely eyeleted the spring directly to the bottom of the vault floor.
In recent times, a new problem has surfaced relating to vault security. Burglars have been drilling a large hole through the bottom of the paystation directly into the coin receptacle with a battery powered drill and removing the coins. In existing vault construction in most telephone paystations, the liners and springs provide an excellent pilot hole. These holes are intended to be used in eyeleting the coin receptacle spring to the vault base or liner. Thus providing a natural location for the burglar to start the hole through which the coin receptacle is accessed.